the king of darkness
by Kami No Sekai
Summary: seorang raja yang meninggalkan tahtanya untuk menjalani sebuah hukuman yang dia buat sendiri, dan juga kisah seorang anak yang memilki takdir buruk di jalan kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

Ribuan tahun lalu, telah terjadi sebuah perang yang sangat dahsyat.

Perang yang tidak di ketahui oleh manusia, perang yang hanya di ikuti oleh tiga golongan.

Perang dimana fraksi _akuma_ yang berkeinginan untuk mengusir penyusup dari tanah mereka, fraksi _da-tenshi_ yang ingin mempertahankan tanah tempat tinggal mereka setelah terbuang dari surga.

Dan fraksi _tenshi_ yang turut berpartisipasi kedalam perang guna menghentikan pertikaian dua kubu tersebut.

Tapi akhirnya kubu yang ingin menghentikan perang malah terbakar dalam api kegilaan perang itu sendiri, dan mengharuskan sang- _ayah_ turun tangan untuk menghentikan perang itu.

Namun ironisnya, sang- _ayah_ akhirnya menghilang menjadi abu dikarenakan api kegilaan anak – anaknya sendiri.

Tapi sebelum sang _-ayah_ benar - benar menghilang, _dia_ melebur menjadi butiran cahaya yang memperbaiki segala kehancuran yang diakibatkan oleh anak – anaknya.

Perang yang hanya diketahui oleh para mahkluk supranatural saja ini dinamakan…

 **Great War.**

Tapi…

Cerita ini tidak akan berkisah mengenai mahkluk yang menghentikan perang kemudian menghilang, bukan juga mahkluk legendaris yang tersegel menunggu masternya yang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini.

Kisah ini berkisah tentang seseorang dari salah satu pemimpin tiga fraksi itu, seseorang yang menyeringai liar kearah medan perang dan menangis tersedu – sedu diakhir peperangan.

Yang kemudian menghilang menjadi debu yang di terbangkan angin.

Sebuah kisah yang tertulis elegan di catatan sang- _ayah_ , kisah yang bertitlekan…

 **King of darkness.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#king of darkness#**

 **Disclaimer :** yang pasti bukan punya ane.

 **Warning :** gaje, typo, dapat ngerusak mata, dcs (dan cari sendiri).

 **An :** kalo gak suka jangan baca.

 **Chapter : 0**

 **Kring – kring.**

Disebuah café yang cukup ramai pengunjung, seorang laki – laki berambut putih dengan pakaian kasual masuk lalu duduk di meja kosong berdekatan dengan jendela yang menyuguhkan jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang.

Tidak berselang lama, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mejanya dan menanyakan pesananya.

" aku pesan kopi tanpa krim satu, dan juga pudding jeruk. "setelah mengatakan itu, pelayan itu kemudian pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi game _fate grand order_.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dia lalu menekan tombol start lalu memilih salah satu icon yang ada untuk melihat daftar servant miliknya.

Menekan gambar servant kelas saber berambut pirang, lalu memperhatikan statusnya – lebih tepatnya – memperhatikan tampilan servant itu.

Seorang wanita berambut kuning yang disanggul dan memiliki mata berwarna biru, memakai pakaian wanita zaman abad pertengahan berwarna biru dengan garis putih yang dilengkapi dengan armor berwarna silver dengan garis biru yang menghiasinya.

Dan juga sebuah pelindung tangan yang sewarna armornya, tak lupa sebuah pedang berwarna emas dengan gagang berwarna biru yang dijadikan tumpuan tangannya.

" hehehe… si cebol itu pasti terkejut jika meliht ini, pendesainnya sangat kreatif hehehe… "

Disaat dia masih terkekeh seperti itu pelayan tadi kembali membawakan pesanan yang dipesannya tadi, dan hanya memberikan senyum maklum kepada laki – laki itu.

" Naruto – san, hentikan kekehanmu itu, pelanggan lain jadi terganggu. "

Mendengar itu, Naruto menoleh kesekitarnya dan menemukan bahwa orang – orang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kearah pelayan lalu memasang tampang cengengesan.

" aha – hahaa... gomen Kyouko – chan, aku lagi serius nih jadinya kelepasan. "

" kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lai kali jangan ulangi lagi. "

" ha'i ha'i ~. "

Setelah Kyouko pergi mata merahnya kembali memerhatikan tampilan dari servant saber tadi.

" hehehe… pendesainya bebnar – benar hebat hingga bisa membuatnya seperti aslinya… " kembali terdengar kekehan dari Naruto lagi.

" owtto… bukankah aku yang mendesain karakter ini. Tehee ~ . "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari café itu, Naruto sekarang sedang jalan – jalan di salah satu taman yang ada di Kyoto.

Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakuakan malam ini, dengan terus menatap langit sore pertanda sang malam akan datang.

" ahh, sepertinya melihat kembang api malam ini tidaklah buruk, yosh saatnya bersiap – siap kalau tidak aku akan telat melihatnya. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, naruto berlari pulang untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk melihat _kembang api_ malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Yo semuanya, ane kembali dengan fic baru.**

 **Untuk yang fic satunya mungkin akan lama upnya dikarenakan kurangnya ide ane [ meskipun ane gak yakin ada yang nungguin ]**

 **Fic ini hanya untuk pengisih waktu luang aja, jadi mungkin akan lama upnya sama kayak fic yang satunya.**

 **Kalo ada yang punya ide silahkan hubungi ane lewat fb, nama fb ane bahrul art.**

 **Sekian terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**#malam harinya.**

"yah… benar – benar malam yang indah, ya…"

 **Boom!.**

"benar – benar malam yang bagus untuk melihat _kembang api…_ "

 **Boom!.**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto melompat ke atap sebuah kuil kemudian duduk dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya.

 **Boom!.**

Yukata merahnya berkibar tertiup angin, dan tanpa merasa terganggu akan angin bercampur abu itu, mata merahnya masih menatap lurus ke depan.

 **Boom!.**

Melihat kearah kilauan warna merah yang dihiasi dengan asap hasil dari pembakaran kayu yang menghiasi langit malam Kyoto.

 **Sriing!.**

 **Blarrr!.**

Dan dengan di iringi ledakan besar tadi, Naruto berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya.

Dan dengan seringaian lebar dia berteriak.

" _tamayaaa!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# king of darkness #**

 **Disclaimer :** yang pasti bukan milik ane.

 **Warning :** gaje, typo, dapat ngerusak mata, DCS ( dan cari sendiri ).

 **An :** _kalo gak suka, jangan baca._

 **Chapter : 1**

Kyoto.

Salah satu wilayah yang ada di Jepang dengan beragam tempat wisata yang beragam.

Dengan berbagai kuil yang menghiasi kotanya, dan penjajah makanan baik yang tradisional maupun yang modern ada hampir di setiap pinggir jalan.

Menjadikan Kyoto sebagai salah satu objek wisata yang paling diminati di Jepang.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang ada di Kyoto yang tidak diketahui oleh masarakat di dalamnya.

Yakni Kyoto adalah markas bagi kaum youkai, yang sekarang sedang diserang oleh sekelompok manusia pengguna _secred gear_ yang saat ini Naruto tonton.

"hahaha... _kembang api_ yang sangat indah". Naruto kemudian duduk kembali dengan posisi yang sama tadi.

Mata merah miliknya kembali melihat kembali lautan api Kyoto dengan seksama.

Dimana orang – orang yang mengacau di Kyoto sedang beraksi, menghancurkan bangunan- bangunan yang ada dan menyerang para warga sipil dan juga para penjaga yang ada disana.

Mereka terus melakukan tindakan itu secara acak, dan membuat alis naruto mengkerut.

"hmm…shh mereka menyerang secara acak? apa mereka hanya ingin mengacau di sini saja ya"

Dengan mengusap dagunya Naruto bergumam pelan sambil terus memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan orang – orang yang menyerang Kyoto.

Disaat Naruto masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sebuah ledakan terjadi di kastil yang terletak di tengah kota, dan dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesana.

Disana – tepatnya – didepan kastil itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang bertarung.

Yang pertama seorang pria misterius dengan berpakaian jubah bertudung yang menutupi wajahnya, dan memegang tombak berwarna putih.

Lalu kemudian ada seorang wanita berambut kuning tergerai berpakain miko, dan memiliki Sembilan ekor dipan#a#nya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seekor gagak bepakain tempur samurai berwarna ungu.

Meskipun pria bertudung itu melawan dua orang sekaligus, dengan kemampuan bertombak miliknya dia berhasil bertarung imang bahkan mebuat kedua lawannya mundur.

"hoho… sepertinya tujuan mereka adalah memancing yah, dan mereka juga mendapatkan ikan besar yang mereka incar"

Saat ini ketiga makhluk beda ras itu sedang memicarakan sesuatu, yang sepertinya tidaklah memperoleh hasil yang baik melihat dari reaksi si gagak yang langsung menyerang si pria bertudung itu.

Namun karena berkat insting pria bertudung itu dia bisa menhindari serangan dari si gagak dengan muadah.

Dan disaat kedua makhluk itu bertarung, seorang yokai berjalan pelan ke arah wanita tadi.

Disaat berjalan kearah wanita tadi, yokai tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan disaat sudah dekat dengan wanita tadi dengan segera dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah punggung wanita itu.

Yokai wanita yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya berbalik, namun sebelum berkata apa – apa sebuah pedang sudah terlebih dahulu menusuk perutnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu melebarkan seringainya.

Menjauhakan diri dari yokai yang menusuknya, dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang terukir dengan sangat jelas di wajahnya dia hanya bisa menunjuk si pelaku dengan tangan bergetar dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Si gagak yang bertarung terpaksa menerima sabetan tombak dari pria bertudung yang dia lawan dikarenakan kehilangan focus akibat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya itu.

Setelah berdiri, si gagak berlari dengan tergesa – gesa berlari kearah yokai wanita tadi melupakan lawan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya

Pria bertudung yang melihat keadaan yokai wanita tadi menunjukkan seringai yang dapat dengan jelas di lihat oleh Naruto, dengan cepat membawa tombaknya untuk menebas lehar dari gagak yang tengah memeriksa keadaan yokai wanita tersebut.

Dengan cepat pria itu muncul di belakang si gagak dan akan menebas lehernya, namun tinggal beberapa senti lagi tombak itu akan mencapai targetnya sebuah pedang tak terlihat membatalkan aksinya.

Berniat untuk menghajar pengganggu yang telah menghentikan aksinya, namun sebelum itu terlaksana muncul beberapa orang berpakaian aneh yang mengepungnya dan membawa tombak dan panah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka hanya menatapnya horror, lebih tepatnya ke arah orang yang sudah menahan tombak pria bertudung itu.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan itu, pria bertudung itu pergi bersama dengan yokai yang menusuk wanita yokai tadi.

Melihat hal itu, dengan segera si gagak membawa yokai wanita tadi kembali ke istana untuk segera di obati.

Sedangkan orang – orang berpakaian aneh yang muncul tadi, berpencar untuk membantu melawan orang – orang yan menyerang Kyoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat keadaan yang mulai sepi setelah lenyapnya para orang bertudung yang menyerang Kyoto, Naruto lalu melompat dan dengan cepat mendarat di tempat yokai wanita tadi di tusuk

Memeriksa darah yang tercecer di sana lalu dengan seringaian tipis kemudian berjalan pelan pergi dari tempat itu.

"yah…meskipun masih bukan pertunjukan utama, tapi ini tidak terlalu buruk juga"

Belum sempat Naruto berjalan jauh, ada sekelompok youkai menghadang jalannya.

"siapa kau!"

"ooya…ooya… aku bukan orang jahat kok, aku hanya seorang turis yang sedang berjalan – jalan saja"

Naruto berkata sambil mengangnkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"jangan banyak alasan dan menyerahlah, atau kami akan membuatmu menyerah dengan cara paksa!"

"oi, jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Apakah kau tidak melihat dia sedang ketakutan, jika kau menodongkan tombakmu lagi dia pasti akan kencing di celana fuhahaha…ha…aha…hahah…"

Seekor youkai ular menghentikan kegiatan dari youkai gorilla yang ada di depan Naruto, dan mengeluarkan candaan garing – sangat – yang membuat empat youkai lainnya diam termasuk gorilla di depan Naruto.

Youkai macan didekatnya menghela nafas dan maju kedepan lalu menarik yukata Naruto, dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"teme, katakan kau ini siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini"

Youkai itu menatap tajam kemata merah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar dengan ekspresi malas padanya.

"hahh…sudah kubilang, aku-"

 **Bhuaghht!.**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto harus relah tubuhnya terlempar akibat tinju dari youkai macan tadi.

"kau fikir siapa yang kau ajak bicara sialan, sadari posisimu _manusia!_ "

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita bunuh saja dia di sini, lagi pula _manusia_ le-"

.

' _ **Big Dipper Style Blood Technique, Blade One : Homuramaru**_ _'_

 _._

Sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan dari youkai ular yang tadi memberi saran, menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan terkejut melihat Naruto sekarang sedang memegang sebuah pedang.

Pedang yang bilah dan pegangannya berwarna merah darah, dengan beberapa _duri_ (?) yang membatasi bilah dan pegangan pedang itu.

(bayangin aja pedang bentuk satu Zapp di kekkai sensen)

Mengangkat pedangnya dengan posisi terbalik, seketiak keluar benag berwarna merah yang melilit ke lima yokai kecuali youkai ular yang menghinanya tadi.

"brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Youkai macan berteriak sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan benang yang terhubung ke arah pedang Naruto bersama dengan ke empat youkai lainnya.

Sedangkan Naruto dengan santai menyalakan rokok yang entah sejak kapan ada di mulutnya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan dari youkai macan tersebut.

"breng-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara dingin Naruto terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang meremehkanku"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menyalakan kembali koreknya dan mendekatkannya ke arah benang merah yang mengikat ke lima youkai itu.

Merasakan firast buruk tentang hal itu,youkai macan itu akan bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelum suara dingin Naruto menghentikan niatannya.

"selamat bersenang – senang di neraka sana, sialan"

' _ **Seven's Hell**_ _'_

Memberikan seringaian lebar kearah mereka lalu membakar benangnya, kemudian…

 **Bruashhh!.**

…sebuah tornado api raksasa muncul dan membakar hidup – hidup ke lima youkai yang ada di dalamnya.

Menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan dari kelima youkai yang sedang dibakarnya hidup – hidup, Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke arah youkai ular yang terduduk menatap takut padanya.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyiksamu seperti teman – temanmu itu…"

Berkata dengan senyum miring yang di tunjukan untuk youkai ular, sedangkan si youkai ular yang mendengarnya hanya bernafas lega.

"…malahan, aku akan memberikanmu tur ke tempat dimana kau bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas karena telah meberikan lawakan yang sangat garing tadi"

Merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal itu, si youkai ular dengan cepat menolaknya dan hal itu tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Naruto yang membantunya berdiri dengan paksa.

"bersiaplah untuk turnya…"

Wajah dari youkai ular itu semakin pucat setelah melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang diselimuti darah yang kemudian mengeras.

"…ini dia!"

' _ **Tada Punch!**_ _'_

 **Bhuakhh!**

' _ **Kai!**_ _'_

 **Blarrrrr!.**

Bersamaan dengan hancurnya tanah yang di pijaki oleh Naruto, si youkai ular itu juga terlempar ke langit dengan sangat cepat yang juga menghilangkan tornado api di dekat Naruto tanpa menyisakan abu para youkai yang terbakar di dalamnya.

Melompat keluar dari kawah hasil karyanya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel di yukatanya dengan santai mengabaikan segala kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"setelah ini akau akan kemana ya…"

Berjalan sambil memegang dagunya, Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tiba – tiba sebuah rencana muncul di otaknya.

"ahahh…aku lupa bahwa _robin – chan_ saat ini tinggal di Kuoh. a~ahh….betapa bodohnya aku ini…"

Memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berhenti dan menatap ke arah langit malam Kyoto.

"yoshh! Tujuan selanjutnya…"

" _ **Kuoh!**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama kali aku berfikir bahwa hidup ini menyenangkan.

Seolah hidup ini adalah sebuah game fantasi, dimana akulah pahlawan yang memusnahkan setiap monster yang _sering_ terlihat oleh mataku.

Namun akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa hidup ini amatlah kejam.

Kajadian itu terjadi saat aku masih berumur tujuh tahun, kejadian yang mengubah pandanganku akan kehidupan hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

Kejadian dimana ibuku bunuh diri didepan mataku, dan tepat sebelum beliau mati beliau berkata bahwa _beliau sangat bersyukur seandainya aku tidak terlahir ke dunia ini._

Dan setelah pemakaman ibuku selesai, tidak ada satupun kerabatku yang ingin mengasuhku.

Jadilah aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen peninggalan orang tuaku, sampai pada akhirnya pada saat umurku menginjak enam belas tahun, aku kehilangan segalanya.

Rumah dan semua asuransi yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku diambil oleh kerabat – kerabatku, yang sialnya akupun tak dapat berbuat banyak.

Jadilah aku hidup dijalanan selama beberapa minggu, mengais makan dari tempat sampah dan tidur di teras kuil, itulah yang kulakukan saat hidup di jalanan.

Hingga hari itu datang…

Sewaktu aku sedang berteduh di teras kuil berlindung dari derasnya hujan, orang itu datang.

Dengan jas hitam dan kemeja merah sebagai dalaman, celana hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam ditemani sebuah payung Cina tradisional berwarna merah, dia datang ke kuil itu.

Tapi bukannya berdoa, dia hanya berdiam diri di depan kuil tanpa melakukan apa – apa. Hanya berdiri.

Sampai suaranya yang datar dan terkesan bosan terdengar di telingaku.

"apakah kau marah akan takdir yang tuhan berikan padamu?"

Dan tanpa sadar akupun mengangguk, kemudian dia berbicara lagi.

"apakah menurutmu hidupmu itu tidak berharga?"

Dan sekali lagi tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

"jaa…" dia tiba – tiba sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

Saat aku mendongak aku dengan jelas dapat melihat sebuah aura berwarna hitam kelam berkobar di sekitarnya, dan sebuah sinar misterius yang terpancar dari mata merah pria berambut putih di depanku itu.

"kalau memang hidupmu tidak berharga, bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkannya untukku? Meskipun hanya sebagai mainan, sebelum aku melepaskan tanganku darimu aku tidak akan membuangmu."

Dengan suara bergetar ketakutan aku bertanya padanya.

"kau… siapa?"

"kau sendiri siapa?"

Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum suaraku menjawa pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Hatori… Chise."

Mendengar namaku dia hanya memberiku sebuah senyum miring, sebelum kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku dikenal dengan berbagai nama, Fallen, Kuuhaku, Iblis, Raja Keputusasaan, Watchman, tapi kau boleh memanggilku… _Naruto_ "

Dan setelah kusadari, aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan seorang… **iblis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#king of darknes#**

 **Disclaimer :** yangpasti bukan punya ane.

 **Warning :** gaje, typo, dan kerabatnya yang lain.

 **AN :** shh… etto langsung di baca aja.

 **Chapter 2 :**

Hatori Chise.

Para penyihir menyebutnya sebagai _slay vega,_ sedangkan para mahkluk dari dunia lain menyebutnya _robin._

 _Slay vega,_ seorang manusia dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi _mana_ yang sangat melimpah.

Namun dibalik kelebihan luar biasa itu, terdapat sebuah takdir kelam yang sudah tertulis bagi semua _slay vega_ yang ada.

Yaitu, dimana mereka ditakdirkan untuk mati pada umur mereka yang ke sembilan belas tahun.

Dan sekarang, takdir itu mengikat seorang anak yaitu Hattori Chise.

 **Tab.**

"hah~ sungguh takdir yang malang"

Naruto kemudian meletakkan buku yang baru saja dia tutup ke atas meja makan yang ada di depannya.

Mengambil gelas berisi air putih didepannya, dan meneguknya hingga tinggal setengahnya.

"Shilky, bisakah kau membangunkan Chise untuk sarapan, karena setelah ini akan ada tempat yang akan kukunjungi dengannya"

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk paham dan kekudian berjalah ke arah lantai dua, dimana kamar Chise berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan di lantai dua, tepatnya di dalam kamar Chise.

Sang pemilik kamar sedang menatap ke arah langit - langit kamarnya sambil memeluk guling.

Dengan kaos putih polos dan juga celana pendek, Chise terus menatap ke arah langit - langit kamarnya sambil berfkir apa yang akan terjadi padanya kedepannya.

Apakah dia akan dijadikan budak fantasy liar orang yang memungutnya, ataukah dia akan di jual sebagai budak di pasar gelap dan pemikiran yang lainnya.

Namun kegiatan itu harus berhenti di saat pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang.

Didepan kamarnya saat ini tengah berdiri seorang gadis beramput pirang pemdek, dengan pakain maid khar eropa berwarna putih dengan rendanya berwarna _soft pink._

"sarapan..."

Mengerti perkataan dari maid itu, Chise buru – buru bagun dari acara berbaringnya dan lekas berjalan ke bawah bersama dengan maid itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Chise di ruang makan, dia melihat bahwa orang yang memungutnya sedang duduk termenung dengan tangan tertekuk menumpu kepalanya.

"ohayou gozaimasu..."

Memberi salam selamat pagi kepada Naruto, dan hanya diabaikannya sampai...

 **Bhuagh.**

Maid yang membangunkannya menjitak kepala Naruto dan berkata dengan suara datar.

"Naruto - sama, jawab salamnya"

"ha'i ha'i~ ohayou, Chise"

Setelah itu sang maid atau Shilky memepersilahkan Chise duduk kemudian kembali ke dapur yang letaknya dekat dengan meja makan untuk mengambil sarapan untuk tuannya dan tamunya.

Setelah itu tercipta keheningan dimana Chise hanya diam ditempat duduknya, dan Naruto hanya menatap Chise yang ada didepannya, sedanglan orang yang ditatap hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena risih.

"a-ano... apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"...tidak..."

"a-ano... lalu kenapa anda menatapku seperti itu?"

"...shh... aku hanya berfikir, kau pasti cocok dengan pakain maid ini!ummu!"

Mengatakan itu dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan pakaian maid warna hitam dengan rok putih dan renda yang kependekan. sangat pendek.

 **Bhuagh.**

Shilky langsung saja menjitak kepala tuannya dan menyita pakaian maid yang dipegang Naruto yang membuat sang pemilik hanya bisa menangis anime karenanya.

"ano... jangan terlalu memikirkan fetish aneh Naruto – sama, meskipun orangnya seperti itu sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang cukup baik. mungkin"

"oii... kenapa penjelasanmu tentang kebaikanku itu kurang meyakinkan ya, Shilky - kun!"

... dan perkataan Naruto hanya diabaikan oleh Shilky yang kembali ke dapur.

"hah... anak itu..."

... dan suasana canggung kembali terjadi.

"ha'i sarapannya"

Shilky lembali ke meja makan dan menyusun makanan di atas meja dan kemudian berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"saa... ayo mulai sarapannya, kau tahu Chise, masakan yang dibuat oleh Shilky adalah makanan terenak di desa ini loh"

"ah ha'i..."

"jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu, santai saja dan jangan terlalu formal padaku"

"... ha'i, tapi... aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

Chise kembali teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka, dimana Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki banyak nama dan itu membuatnya bingung untuk memanggilnya apa.

"goshujin - sama!"

Dan sebuah jitakan kembali Naruto dapatkan berkat ucapan penuh semangatnya tadi.

"hah... maa karena kita sekarang adalah keluarga, kau bisa memanggilku dengan hanya Naruto saja"

Dan perkataan Naruto tadi membuat Chise terdiam, bukan tentang Naruto yang memperbolehkannya memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja.

Tetapi sebuah kalimat yang entah kenapa menggetarkan hati kecilnya saat Naruto mengatakannya.

Keluarga.

Kata sederhana yang biasa diucapkan maupun didengar dimana - mana, sebuah kata yang sangat sederhana.

Sebuah kata yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus mencicipi pahitnya hidup di jalanan.

Kembali teringat akan _keluarga_ yang bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada, teringat akan seseorang yang sangat dekat dalam _keluarga_ yang membesarkannya mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Seseorang yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia seharusnya tak pernah lahir ke dunia ini, orang yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa _keluarga_ hanyalah sebuah kata dan tidaklah lebih. hanya sebuah kata.

Dan tanpa sadar, mikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Chise menggelap dan menatap datar ke arah sup yang dibuat oleh Shilky.

"memikirkan tentang keluargamu?"

Chise buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyum palsu.

"anda tahu segalanya ya..."

"hah... kau memanggilku dengan cara formal seperti itu lagi..."

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya dan sesampainya di depan Chise Naruto memberikan sebuah sentilan di dahinya yang mebuat Chise mengaduh sakit.

"jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, tidak apa jika kau ingin membicarakannya denganku maupun dengan Shilky. Jangan memikirkan beban yang tidak bisa kau atasi, manusia itu diciptakan berpasangan bukan untuk saling melengkapi melainkan untuk saling berbagi kekurangan dan beban masing – masing"

Dan kalimat itu membuat Cise terdiam dan hanya mengangguk pelan dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Naruto sekali lagi memajukan badannya dan mengelus surai merah milik Chise dengan lembut, dan dengan senyum tipis Naruto berkata...

"tidak apa - apa, bukankah ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai calon suamimu"

Ah Chise benar – benar lupa alasan kenapa orang ini membawanya, yaitu dia ingin menjadikannya sebagai istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"baiklah apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"ha'i..."

"kita akan mengunjungi slah satu kenalanku, aku ingin memintanya membuatkan hadiah untukmu, yah katakanlah sebuah hadiah selamat datang?..."

"yah... untuk hal itu jangan menanyakannya padaku, bukankah kau sendiri yang merencanakannya"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya cengengesan saja, dengan jas hitam dan dalaman kemeja putih, serta di hiasi sebuah mantel berwarna hitam Naruto membuka pintu kemudian keluar disusul oleh Chise yang mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan _I LOVE GOSHUJIN – SAMA_ dengan celana pendek berwarna biru dongker dan juga memakai mantel dengan tudung berwarna hijau.

"maa... kita akan naik kereta dari desa ini kesana, lalu kita akan berjalan kaki ketempat kenalanku itu karena jarak dengan stasiunnya dekat dengan rumahnya"

'desa?'

"ahh... aku belum memberi tahumu yah, disini bukanlah lagi di Kuoh..."

Dan saat pintunya terbuka sempurna, Chise dapat melihat hamparan rumput hijau yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang indah dihadapannya.

Dan dirinya sasar bahwa dia sidah tidak berada di Kuoh lagi.

Naruto yang melihat keterkejutan Chise hanya menunjukkan senyum maklum, kemudian berjalan kedepan dan berdiri di beberapa meter dari hadapan Chise.

"kita tidaklah berada di Kuoh lagi, disini adalah salah satu desa kecil yang ada di Inggris"

"eh..."

Dan hanya itulah respon yang diberikan oleh Chise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

London.

Ibu kota Inggris, sebuah wilayah yang sangat digemari oleh para wisatawan.

Disini banyak sekali daya tarik yang menyita banyak pasang mata wisatawan untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Contohnya saja, _menara jam –_ nya.

Dan disinilah Chise dan juga Naruto tengah berjalan, disebuah jalan tua dengan bangunan – bangunan antik (?) di kiri – kanannya.

"ada apa, memikirkan kenapa kita tiba – tiba saja ada di Inggris hanya dengan satu malam perjalanan?"

"ahh… etto, ha'I"

"hehehe… itu adalah salah satu sihir yang ku miliki…"

Chise menatap bingung ke arah Naruto, namun kemudian buru – buru mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan lagi ketika Naruto menoleh padanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kalau Chise penasaran akan apa yang dia katakana hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali fokus ke arah jalanan.

"yah… aku kurang pandai menjelaskan secara detail tentang _sihir_ ini, tapi karena orang yang akan kita kunjungi ini adalah seorang penyihir jadi kau bisa menanyakan apapun tentang _sihir_ "

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku yang menurut penglihatan Chise masihlah tutup.

"maa… ini adalah toko milik salah satu temanku, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, datanglah kemari disini kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau cari"

Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam toko yang kemudian disusul oleh Chise.

Sesampainya didalam toko Chise dapat melihat berbagai macam buku – buku tua yang sepertinya dirawat dengan baik oleh si pemilik toko.

"apakah tempat ini masih dibuka?"

"semua ini hanyalah pajangan, toko yang sebenarnya ada didalam. Angie, Angelica!"

Naruto berjalan masuk sambil memanggil seseorang yang tak lama suara wanita menyahutnya, sedang kan Chise hanya berdiri terpaku di depan rak buku itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"chise kemarilah!'

"ahh… ha'i!"

Karena sempat melamun Chise sempat tidak mendengar panggilan dari Naruto.

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto Chise dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan yang menurutnya unik, memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan juga baju terusan berwarna hijau yang bagian atasnya hanya di ikatkan di penggangnya serta memegang sebuah pelindung mata yang biasa di pakai di bengkel.

"jadi, anak ini siapa?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum bangga, kemudian berjalan ke arah Chise kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"dia adalah calon istriku"

"heee…!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Hai jumpa lagi sama ane, sang author yang bangunnya kesiangan.**

 **Etto jika ada yang kurang mengenai chapter ini silahkan tanyakan di kolom review.**

 **Dan untuk word nya yang sedikit ya, maa ane author baru jadi untuk buat chapter dengan word yang banyak pasti akan menguras ide dan waktu yang sangat banyak tapi seiring waktu berjalan word nya akan makin banyak juga…**

… **mungkin.**

 **Jaa… sekian dari ane bye bye…!**


End file.
